Ceph Scout
Description Alien Scouts are one of the most common Alien enemies found in the Crysis series. They are seen prominently in the later levels of Crysis. The head is approximately the size of an LTV with six mechanical tentacles following behind it. Their tentacles can hold Alien Troopers, allowing the Scout to carry up to four at a time. The Scout also self-destructs when it dies and has a searchbeam that it uses when it cannot find enemies. It is unknown whether the Scout is merely an exosuit or a sentient form of life. The armoring of the scout appears to be designed to handle impact shocks; this allows the Scout to ram enemy units—even vehicles—as a last measure. In Warhead, all Scouts are armed with beam weapons. These beam weapons are combination of MOAC and MOAR, with damage of MOAC and accuracy of MOAR. Storyline These units are seen from the beginning of the game, being responsible for the death of Jester, but are not directly engaged until Paradise Lost, though they can be killed in Awakening. One of these units somehow became disabled and did not self-destruct during the events of Crysis Warhead; it is placed in a crate and thus much of the game focuses around capturing it and then getting it off the island into the hands of US forces. Nomad encounters Psycho and this Scout unit when he returns to the USS Constitution in the final level of Crysis, in which the alien warship is seen crashing down directly on top of the ship. It is extremely unlikely that the intact Scout will be salvageable after this. Fighting techniques Nearly any type of weapon is effective in fighting a Scout, though they are most effectively taken down with two rounds of the Gauss Rifle or the FY71's Incendiary Rounds. LAWs however, take several hits to destroy it and so may not be worth it. The Scouts typically will fly overhead and circle around while firing their MOACs, though sometimes they will stay high in the air, making killing them a much longer process. If there are several Scouts at once, one or more may stay further back and use its Singularity Cannon. Scouts with MOARs also tend to stay back. While Scouts carry Troopers, they are invulnerable and so it is useless to shoot them. When fighting both the Scout and its Troopers, it is easier to take cover from the Scout, as troopers can maneuver inside buildings. Notes *There are two types of Scouts, though most will be the MOAC variety. There is also a leader version which has diffrent spikes and is the dead alien in the Power Struggle Alien Energy Points. *The Scout being excavated in Relic emits an explosion that freezes the excavation site. No Scouts do this during gameplay. *In Crysis Warhead, while you are defending a member of Dane's team as he opens a tunnel, you are occasionally attacked by orange scouts. They are weaker than normal scouts, requiring only two shots with the gauss rifle to take out .They carry explosive bombs which can maneuver on themselves and explode when hit with a weapon or on contact. The only mention of them from the team is when Dane shouts to a teammate: "Your gauss rifle, those orange fuckers, use it." They also appear in All the Fury in Crysis Warhead when the player have reached the control tower. *The weapon that Scouts use is very similar to the MOAR attach. However it is bigger and can shoot as MOAC, MOAR or the Alien Beam. Singularity Cannon is fired from its "forehead" where is also used for energy collecting.